chance_encounterfandomcom-20200213-history
Bands That Aren't BrOH!mance
The boys (and Indigo) of BrOH!mance came across many other bands on the road to fame and fortune. Some were friendly, some were jerkfaces, and some were in-between. All of them will be listed here, along with who was going to represent them on the CD I never made. Boison Evil-opposites version of BrOH!mance, marked by gothic apparel and more suggestive lyrics. Created by magi-scientists at ARC Records' Special Projects division to cash in on the success of BrOH!mance. Only darker and edgier. *JL - The tough but artistic type. Dogfellow. *Azure - The one who blatantly has male and female traits. Half-elf. *Platter - The troubled youth. Has a baby ice bird named Ashes *Crowley - The caring older brother figure who's always there. Except for this one time. Inspiration: BrOH!mance Cudgel Minimalist rockers for St. Cuthbert, Cudgel placed 3rd in the Fendown Regional Battle of the Bands competition. Decent fellows, all told. *Ardd - Remarkably clean and polite half-orc. Guitarist and lead singer. *Ashram - Dwarf silent partner. Plays drums Inspiration: A more religious version of The Mountain Goats Dragonstorm Reigning champions of the Battle of the Bands. Their fanatical legion of fans claimed they would die for Dragonstorm. In retrospect, not the best choice of words. *.Raze - Half-blue dragon guitarist and "singer." Wanted to use the willingly-given lives of his fans to turn into a dragon, 'cause dragons are fuckin' metal as hell. *Cestnal - Dark elf drummer and stage musician. Brother of Sebastian Gloomblossom, he stole a valuable artifact from the drow and fled above ground. Hiding in plain sight disguised as a surface elf in the biggest band in the world. *Liska - Human bassist. Just a girl who wants to rock, and don't know nothin' about all the evil shit surrounding her. Inspiration: Dethklok, naturally The Frantic Leaves A group of halfling folk-rockers. Their lead singer was former band-mates with BrOH!mance manager Halvart Driskoll. They performed at the benefit concert for the Concerned Coalition for Creature Care and Commune Creation. *Fingal - Lead vocalist/guitarist *Siani - Backup vocals/fiddle/magic show *Seamus - Full time banjo-er *Ceridwyn - Accordian/magic show. Inspiration: Flogging Molly, because if you're making a music campaign you're gonna work your favorite band in somehow. Lolithal An all-girl goth rock group with a name that at least Robin appreciated. Won a place in the Battle of the Bands through shady circumstances, and were a thorn in the side of BrOH!mance leading up to the competition. Placed last in the Battle due to being fried by a stray bolt of lightning breath. *Tasha - Singer/magic show. Also a warlock. *Celira - Guitarist. Also a cleric of The Raven Queen. *Pava - Keyboardist. Also a pretty catfellow. *Margot - Drums. A quarter-orc. Inspiration; Yousei Teikoku Satyr Satire Cool dudes from Twvell. Placed second in the Battle of the Bands by virtue of still being alive at the end of it. Flamey-o, my brother. *Raske - Lead singer/guitarist. A lady catfellow who is jealous of her bandmates' lips *Bertold - Trumpet. Elf, and the only boy. *Lula - Saxophone. Gnome with a voice that could peel wallpaper. Longs for a date with Dirty Bomb Track. *Edel - Trombone. Dwarf. Secretly a paladin. *Salima - Drums. Human from the Mysterious East. Does not speak common. Inspiration: I just wanted a ska band, but didn't have a particular one in mind. In looking for a suitable video I've found Dance Hall Crashers and Too Short Notice Selfish Ogre Pop-punk rabble-rousers who were rivals-turned-acquaintances to BrOH!mance. The band had some talent, but were further boosted by the fact that their frontwoman was the daughter of the president of ARC Records, the biggest label around. Second place in the Fendown regional Battle of the Bands, later performed at the C6 benefit concert. *Mela Archaelos - Lead singer, and bit of a spoiled rich girl. Wears +3 eyeshadow. Human. *Hans - Magic show - Former performance artist hired to do show for the band. Gnome. *Kazin - Guitarist - Elf and D&D equivalent of Eurotrash snob. Twin brother of Neivin. *Neivin - Bassist - Also Eurotrash. Slightly less of a dick than his twin brother, for what it's worth. *Tyra - Drums - Doubles as Mela's bodyguard. Secret Doppleganger. Inspiration: Flyleaf Zombie Revenge Formerly Harlow and the Revenge, four of whose members died when their carriage crashed into an alchemist's booth. Following some advice from LT, the members were brought back as reanimated corpses. This did not improve their musical ability, and they placed last in the Fendown regional Battle of the Bands. *Harlow - Vocalist and sole living member of the group. A budding young necromancer. *Jordin - Guitarist. Zombie human. *Kira - Bass. Halfling skeleton. *Milo - Drums. Dwarf skeleton *Rana - Drum pedal. A zombie foot of indeterminate race. Inspiration. Nickelback, which I am not going to link to.